Provoking
by BerryPeach
Summary: Kiba doesn’t understand how anybody can NOT be provoked by that… that BOY! Warning: noncon, lemon-soaked…


Type: Yaoi One-Shot

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Kiba x Shino

Rating: M

Reasons: NCS, mature content; contains lemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. You'd know if I did. ^^

Title: Provoke

Summary: Kiba doesn't understand how anybody can NOT be provoked by that… that BOY! Warning: noncon, lemon-soaked…

Kiba stood there, crouched down, and stealthily hidden behind the foliage as he silently "observed" (stalked) his prey—eh, I mean… eh, what the hell. It's his prey. "Oh ho hoh… yeah, this'll be great…" he said, letting his insidious plan come to a boil within the crevaces of his mind.

~~la di da, time skip! WHOOT!!~~

Shino lied there, in a daze, as he slowly came to. Little did he know, however, that he was being watched. He cracked open a weak eye, trying to get his eyes used to the light. He then noticed the odd position he was sleeping in, with his hands high above his head. _'Strange,'_ he thought, 'I never sleep like this.'

He attempted to bring his arms down to his sides, but he failed, feeling a strong, tugging pressure against his wrists. 'Huh?!' he thought, his eyes instantly flickering up at his wrists, which he found to be tied tightly to a headboard that was not his own. He grunted and yanked on his hands, calling for help, but only to find that his mouth had been gagged by something that he didn't recognize. This was also how he realized that his chakra had been sealed off, and his ankles were bound at opposite bedposts, leaving him out there, in the open, spread eagle. He grunted some more, struggling with more of an effort. Just then, the lights went out, and everything was pitch black, but he heard footsteps walking towards him. He huffed, worried about the events possibly to come.

"Heheheh… are you… _scared?_" said the disembodied voice as the mattress shifted, and someone straddled Shino's waist.

_'T-That voice… no! I-It couldn't be…!'_ suddenly, his assailant ground his ass down against Shino's hips, forcibly pulling a strained moan from the writhing boy beneath him. Then, there was the ever-so familiar sound of metal sliding against metal (something sharp being unsheathed), and it was brought against Shino's neck, pushing into his pale flesh with just enough pressure to put the point across.

Startled warnings turned into utterly frightened pleads, as Shino struggled even more, trying desperately to say something from beneath the gag. The boy started to choke on his sobs.

The disembodied voice above him whispered, the nameless face hovering mere inches above his own. "Heh… serves you right. You're always undermining my efforts with that superior silence of yours, provoking me, if you will. You know… your glasses always concealed your hidden emotions from the world, but not from me. I felt your glances at me… I smelled the want you had oozing out of your very being… so you should be happy that I'm granting your wish," he said. He then smirked, and the lights turned back on with a clap of his hands, revealing the assailant to be none other than Inuzuka Kiba.

Shino let out a muffled phrase, tears welling up at the edges of his eyes as Kiba reached down and pulled the glasses off of his pale, flawless face. Shino squinted his eyes shut, turning his head away. "Won't you look at me?" Kiba pleaded. Then, in a not-so-gentle manner, he gripped Shino's jaw and yanked his head forward to face him. "Look at me!" he hissed venomously. Shino reluctantly obeyed, his charcoal eyes glaring viciously up at Kiba. Kiba then smiled softly, and he reached behind Shino's head and he untied the gag and tossed it carelessly to the side. Shino stifled a sob.

"W-Why are y-y-you doing this to m-me?!" he whimpered, his body trembling. Kiba smirked.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this…" he said seductively as he ran a hand down to the growing hardness in Shino's pants. "And I felt like doing this… to teach you a lesson. Don't glare at me condescendingly… but first and foremost: never challenge me with your silence," Kiba said, his voice darkening drastically at the last part. He then lowered his lips on top of Shino's, whose mouth opened involuntarily when he went to let out a choked sob.

Kiba then pulled away, staring deeply into the eyes which had been revealed to him. He then stroked the hair, when he, without warning, savagely shredded Shino's clothes off of him. "N-No, Kiba!! Please, don't—

He was interrupted by Kiba's hand clamping over his mouth, silencing him. "Shh," he said, "unless you want me to make you shut up, I suggest you stay silent." He then silenced him with another gentle kiss, his tongue thrusting inside of the moist, hot cavern. He then reached down, and pulled up a roll of duct tape, as if to reinforce his threat. Shino, ignoring the threat, shook his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He then started hollering for help, screaming and begging.

Kiba instantly formed a hand sign, and he placed his palm against Shino's forehead, and Shino fell silent, a dazed look on his face as his eyes glazed over completely, and his body fell limp. Kiba then took advantage of his handy jutsu, and he taped Shino's mouth shut, going from cheek to cheek. He then sliced that bit off, and he went over it again, making sure Shino wouldn't say a single word.

Once his work was done, he released his jutsu, and Shino was, again, returned to full consciousness. He continued trying to scream, when they were silenced completely. His eyes popped wide open, and he began struggling and thrashing violently. Kiba then Reached down, and gently gripped Shino's cock, dragging another groan out of him.

"Mmmph! Mmm… mmmmph…" he tried to say something, but his efforts gradually weakened into nothing more than muffled half-assed protests. Kiba then smirked victoriously, as he stripped himself down to nothing. He then stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, seductively sucking on them, lubricating them thoroughly with a thick coat of saliva. Once he was satisfied, he stopped stroking Shino's hard cock, which made him squirm. But then he cried out in pain as he was penetrated by Kiba's two fingers.

Kiba worked his fingers deeper and deeper until Shino's whimpers turned into a louder moan of pleasure. Kiba smirked again, and he slid across Shino's abs and chest until he was looking him right in the eye. His head poked at Shino's tight entrance, and Shino whimpered, tears falling again.

He then slid in, fully sheathing himself inside of Shino. Shino let out a scream of pure agony.

_'Why, Kiba?!'_ Shino kept asking mentally, over and over again. He felt disgusted at himself for being vulnerable, and his resolve was shattered by his own friend, who was now shattering so much more than his resolve.

After a few more minutes, Kiba finally hit his sweet spot, causing Shino to throw his head back, groaning in pure ecstasy. Kiba kept pounding furiously and relentlessly into Shino, and even though Shino didn't feel it, he was sure he'd find a blood trail around there later.

With one final, mighty thrust, Kiba released his seed inside of Shino, who'd already reached his orgasm a few thrusts ago. Kiba slowly pulled out of Shino, who whimpered a little bit, and he flopped down on top of him. _'Wha… huh!? No, no, NO!'_ Shino thought, his sadness turning into anger, _'he is NOT intending on leaving me like THIS!'_

But indeed, he was. Kiba fell asleep in about 2 minutes, on top of a bound and gagged Shino. After a few hours of crying, his tears eventually lulled him to sleep as well.

~~anuthuh time skip!~~

Shino woke up, untied and free to speak. He looked around haphazardly, when Kiba walked into the room calmly, shutting the door behind him. He was carrying two sandwiches, and a couple cans of soda in his hands.

Shino flew up to him, and punched him square in the jaw, ignoring the searing pain he felt in his ass. They both fell to the floor, Shino on top of Kiba. Kiba was bewildered, and shocked, when Shino punched him again, a crack heard as his fist connected full-on against Kiba's jaw.

"YOU UNFORGIVEABLE BASTARD!!" he shrieked as he shook Kiba by his shirt collar, ripping a couple of holes in it… and not really caring. Tears were forming in his eyes again, and his wrists and ankles burned from the rope burns he received last night.

"What'd you do that for?!" he asked, whining about the pain in his jaw.

"WHAT?!" He asked, amazed at Kiba's new level of stupidity. "You RAPED me! A-And…"

"Why're you so angry?" Kiba asked, honestly confused.

"B-Bec… Because…" Shino's chin quivered, along with his voice. He then gave a half-assed punch to Kiba's chest, followed by a few teardrops. "B-Because I l-loved you…" he admitted, breaking out into a sob. He buried his face into Kiba's chest, crying loud and hard. Kiba was left in shock.

_'He wha…?'_ he thought to himself. He then wrapped his strong arms delicately around Shino's tiny frame. "I'm sorry, Shino… Gods, I am so sorry." He muttered sincerely, his face nestled in Shino's disheveled hair. Shino curled up into a little ball, and he sobbed even more. After about a half hour of Kiba comforting Shino, and Shino crying relentlessly, Shino pulled away, looking down at the floor.

Kiba scooted next to Shino, grabbing his own coat, and draping it over Shino's shoulders. Shino blinked tiredly, and he looked up at Kiba. He then leaned over and rested against Kiba.

"I… I'm willing to…" Shino paused to think clearly of what he was about to say, "I am willing to… forget this ever happened. If you return my feelings, however…"

Kiba smiled faintly, mentally hating himself for the cruel act he just did, and he kissed Shino's lips lightly. "Just don't go provoking me anymore," he said, jokingly. Shino smiled. "Are we OK now?" Kiba asked, worry slightly present in his voice. Shino inhaled deeply, thinking about it for a moment.

"Not entirely just yet… but we will be."

--

Grimmjowgirl: ACK!! *is strangled to death by Shino's bugs while Akamaru bits ankle*

Kiba: WHAT THE HELL?!

Grimmjowgirl: *gasps for air* I… ngh…

Shino: Why in the hell would you make this event occur? And WHY would you make ME the UKE?!?!

Grimmjowgirl: B-Beh… Because I… w-wah-want t-to… bleh *passes out from strangulation*

I sincerely apologize for any errors, or confusion. Please read and review!~ ^^ arigatou!

Oh yeah! And I think it's only fair to let you know that this is my first time writing a yaoi, and my 2nd time completing a story at all… so… ^^; Eheheh… sorry if it was shit.


End file.
